


Strip Poker Shenanigans

by CAH_3



Series: Smut stories [1]
Category: Sam & Max, Sam/Max - Fandom, sam and max freelance police
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, My First Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAH_3/pseuds/CAH_3
Summary: A quiet night leads to bordem, leads to risque game of poker, then leads to a very steamy conclusion.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Series: Smut stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738123
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Strip Poker Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Smut I have written. Never thought I do it with those two. Sam/Max shippers, eat your heart out and enjoy the smut! :D  
> (Please do keep in mind this is very sexual and not for everyone. And please have mercy for this is my first smut ever physically written)

Strip Poker Shenanigans 

(Warning: This will likely be very graphic….or at least very steamy. You have been warned.)

“...Asterisks.” Sam huffed as he took his shirt off and placed it on the table. It’s a quiet night in the City...how boring. Max suggested a game of poker. Strip poker to be exact, to add some sort of spice to the night. So far, Sam has put his hat, tie, jacket and now shirt on the table; his luck seems to be really off tonight. Then again, Max is quite great at poker. Speaking of which…  
“Damn, Sam. Did you walk under a ladder today? Or maybe I am just that superior at cards,” Max quips with a smug grin. Since Max doesn’t wear clothes, he instead owes kisses which are tallied up to (Sam lost four times, four ties and Max only lost three) three.  
“Not that I can recall, little buddy. Guess Lady Luck has it out for me tonight,” Sam rubbed the back of his neck as he shuffled the deck.  
“Yeah. I have that effect on all the ladies,” Max beamed.  
“The hell are you talking about, Max? You don’t even like girls, remember?” Sam rolls his eyes and deals the cards. 2 aces. ‘Aces are high, right? Yeah! Yeah, I remember!’ Sam smiled internally, keeping his poker face. Max has his own ear to ear grin, hardly a flinch. There was a moment of silence. Nothing but the sound of the city and Sam’s light foot tapping.  
“I’d like to raise the stakes a bit, Sam.” Max spoke suddenly.  
“Yeah? What do you got to wager? I’m already down to my pants. I don’t know what else could be wagered.” Sam gulped, knowing full well what it could be.  
Max smiles bigger, pulls out the handcuffs. “I win this hand, you ditch the pants and wear these, while I do whatever I like to ya!”  
‘Cripes…’ “And if I win?” Sam chuckles nervously.  
“ Then I wear ‘em and you do whatever to me!” Max beamed. Sam gulped again.  
“Ah-ha...Well...suppose that’s fair. Alright. Deal.” ‘Why am I nervous? I’ve got this in the bag!’ Doing the dirty Smoochies with Max isn’t anything new. Max however, has interesting...tastes. Ones that usually leave Sam feeling off and rather filthy. So filthy, he washes with holy water that Max blesses (Ironic, ain’t it?). Sam deals the first three cards; 3 of hearts, a Jack of Spades and a 5 of clubs.  
“I’m in.” Sam taps the table.  
“Staying.” Max’s face didn’t falter. Sam deals the next card. 2 of hearts.  
“In.”  
“In.” Final card. Queen of Diamonds  
“Flip!” They say in unison. Sam shows his Aces, couldn’t help but grin. That grin fell when Max revealed his cards; a Jack and a Five. Two pair.  
“I win!” Max laughs. “Good game, big guy! Better luck next time!” Max hops off his chair, a card fluttering out of his seat. Sam stiffens as he spots the card. “Time to drop the drawers, Sam. Tonight I get--EEP!” Max's smug smile turns into a worried frown as he’s grabbed by the ears and is facing Sam’s rather stern, angry face. Max smiles.  
“What’s wrong, Sam? You’re not sore about losin’ are ya?” A small, deep growl emerges from Sam as he shows Max the card. “...Oh.” Max sweats.  
“I dunno about losing. But cheating…” Sam takes the handcuffs, stomps toward the bedroom with Max still held by his ears. “Cheating is what really grinds my gears,” he growled. Tossing Max into his part of the bunk bed, cuffing him to the bedpost, Sam towers over him.  
“I wouldn’t call it cheating,” Max sanguinetically smiles. “Rather it’s--” Sam growls as he dives into Max’s neck, teeth scraping against skin under the white fur. Max gasps and shudders, his heart thudding against his chest. He would kick his feet if Sam didn’t trap them with his legs. A low, gravelly sound emerges from Sam’s throat, sliding his hand down over Max’s chest. He lets out a low chuckle.  
“Feeling excited are we, lil bunny?” Max flushes and groans. “Saaam! I told you NOT to call me that!” Sam merely laughs, licking Max’s neck while rubbing his thumb over where Max’s thumping heart is. “Cute little bunny,” Sam slips his other hand down to grip Max’s fluffy little tail, feeling the soft and cottony fur between his fingers, looking at Max’s now pink stained face.  
“ Ya know...Pink’s a good look for you, Max.” Sam gives a sly smile. Max’s blush deepens, averting his eyes away from Sam. He gives a half hearted laugh, “ Heh! I look good in just about anything. Hell, I look good in nothing! I’m just that attractive. It can’t be helped.” Sam squeezes the bunny’s bottom, making him squeak. “It’s cute when you act confident,” Sam spoke low as his hand moved to Max’s inner thighs, rubbing them while Sam adjusted himself (pants still on of course ;D), aligning with Max’s entrance. Max began to protest but was silenced by a rough kiss. It hurt for a moment, then burned, then just...full. Sam growled in the kiss, Max shudders as he feels the vibrations of the growl. Sam began to move in short but hard thrusts. Max pulls away from the kiss, gasping and giggling in blush euphoria, struggling in his restraints. Sam huffs, a low rumbling growl erupts with each thrust. The canine looks down at his precious bunny; he cannot help but love that blushing face. Especially when teasing him. Sam gently rubs Max’s thighs as he begins to pick up the pace. Max yelps and moans, his eyes tightly shut. “Max,” Sam rasps. The lago bites his lip, whimpering. “Look at me.” Max opens his eyes, looking up at Sam. His eyes still radiate irritation but with a mix of ecstasy and a touch of concern.  
“Hehe! Is that all you got, big guy? You’re gonna need to do moOORE! FFFF---Ahh~!” Sam thrusted hard, gently gripped the bunny’s face and looked at him in the eye.  
“Cocky are we? I was gonna see if I was hurting you. But you seem to be enjoying this,” He grips Max’s fluffy bottom a bit tighter. Everything is a blur. Like a fog...steam rather. Growling, panting and moaning fill the house. Fire begins to burn in their very cores. Hearts are in tremendous rhythm, nibbling and licking to increase the warmth sparked with anger and trickery. Who would’ve thought a game of cards could lead to such a erotic conclusion.  
“ Sh...Ahhh! Sam! I..!” Max panted heavily. Sam’s growls grow louder as he loses himself in the moment and latches onto one of Max’s ears, nibbling on it. Max whited out, hearing wood splintering before falling unconscious in pleasure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“ I hope you learned your lesson, Max.” Sam says as he tends to his little buddy and his sore bum.  
“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” Max replies. “You’re pretty attractive when you’re angry! :D”  
Sam smacks his bum. “Chucklehead.”


End file.
